pawpatrol_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Never Dies: Ashley x Ranger
When Ranger meets Ashley Miller, they start being good friends but slowly they start to fall for each other and form Crushes on each other. When Ashley gets kidnapped Ranger goes to save her and then finally sharing his feelings to her. and shocking, is that Ashley feels the same way. 3 years go past Ranger and Ashley finally starts dating. Two years later they marry, and a few months later Ashley is Pregnant with 1 Baby. A Girl. Finally comes the big day where she is born. And they named her Mallory Miller. Info About Mallory Mallory loves both of her parents. And after her Mother Ashley is kidnapped by Night Ryder, and was experimented on causing her to have animal powers, Mallory has the same thing too. Animal Powers. which makes her an easy target for Lab experimenters, and she get's rescued from her parents a lot. And since she has animal powers it is very hard to control her feelings since it is also controlled by how she feels. But whenever she feels angry or upset about something she turns into a bear. Mallory is a great friend to be around and to be friends with too. But she has her fathers Personalities, and a little bit of her mothers looks since she has her same hair color (Her father too), and her eye color to (Also like her father too). But she can get cold blooded time to time whenever she knows or see's when someone is picking on her friends...Including Mackenzie. Whenever she grows up she wants to follow in her mother's footsteps into becoming a Nurse for the Raleigh Army Base. And she is also learning MMA from her Father as well. and trying to become a gold belt like her mother was... which still gets her father jealous. Personality Once Mallory gets her animal powers around age 3, she can easily get frustrated time to time causing her to turn into a bear. But otherwise, whenever she is calm she is very friendly, Encouraging, can get curious time to time as well. And she is very thoughtful and caring to every animal and to the Pups in the Raleigh Army Base, and in the PAW Patrol. She loves visiting the Animal Patrol as well along with the leader which is her Aunt Ashley. (Jr. ) ( Ryder & Ranger's Sister ). She also has her Father's personalities which can also in another way effect her animal powers as well easily. She can get Cold blooded time to time, get very impatient sometimes, and get a little to over board with anger yelling... if she's way past the point of anger or being upset. And is really hard of getting her to calm down. (Normally gets to around 1 hour to get her calmed down). ''But when Mallory gets to a age around 10 to 14 she can easily control and manage her animal powers. Which her Friendliness, Calming, Helpful, and most Encouraging selves show more often. Mallory is also a girly girl type. Appearance Mallory has a pale white skin like her mother and Father, has brown hail like her mother and Father but is let down. mostly like her mother. She also normally wears a diamond Heart shaped necklace from her parents for her 6th birthday. And she normally wears a Purplish-Pinkish Summer dress and pink shoes. ''(Like Katie does on the PAW Patrol Episodes). And she has Brown eyes, just like both of her parents. Fears/Dislikes Mallory Fears/Dislikes -'' * getting stung by Bee's ''(Dislikes) * Tornado's (After a very bad storm) (Fears) * Being without her parents during a bad situation (Fears) * Snakes (Even though she can turn into one) (Dislikes) * Bad hair days (Dislikes) * Doing something embarrassing in front of her Mom and dad. (Dislikes) * Her family or friends getting hurt or gets in danger - (Mostly her father, since he is in the Army) (Fears) * Not being liked by her parents anymore and being kicked/abandoned out of the family - (She has a nightmares about that time to time) (Fears) Likes Mallory's Likes -'' * Her mother and father * The PAW Patrol * Dogs/Her Dog Chili * Her friend Mackenzie * Singing & Dancing * Going to see the Animal Patrol and her Aunt Ashley(Jr.) In Hope * School * Having Animal Powers * Her Uncle Ryder (And) Going to the Raleigh Army Base with her Parents. Animals She Can turn into # Bears / Polar bears # Seals # Penguins # Any types of Dogs # cats # Any types of Birds # Rabbits / Bunnies # Insects (Even though she doesn't like them or, grossed out by them) (Except for ladybugs) # Deer # Foxes # Giraffes # lions # Tigers # Cheetahs # Jaguars # Snakes # Squirrels # Fish # Frogs # Coyotes / Wolves # Elephants # Turtles # Raccoons # Ducks # Flamingos # Anteaters # Kangaroos # Owls # Walruses # Wales # Monkeys # Butterflies # Chameleons # Mice # Turkeys Emotional turning (Turning into animals by emotional feelings If She wants to.) ''Scared - ''Chameleons. ''Mad/Upset - ''Bears, Rams, Wolves, Lions, Tigers. ''Sad - ''Cats - (Some times), Mice. ''Silly/joy - ''Seals, Monkeys, Kangaroo's, Flamingo's. ''Nervous - ''Butterflies, Squirrels, Any type of Birds. ''(I'm Coming Up With More Emotions) ~She can turn into any animal she wants, to help people, to get away/Hide From something that she thinks she did wrong with something, or just for Fun!~ Category:Future Gen. Ships Category:Future Gen. Category:Animal Power related